


dear brother

by broadway_hufflepuff



Series: "I guess I just needed my brother." [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Damon Salvatore is Trying His Best, Dead Stefan Salvatore, Episode: s08e16 I was Feeling Epic, Gen, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Hurt Stefan Salvatore, Letters, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, No Slash, Post-Episode: s08e16 I was Feeling Epic, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Stefan Salvatore, Sad, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Spoilers, Stefan Salvatore Deserved Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Damon can't let the words go unsaid. Even if he knows Stefan will never read them.(MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Series: "I guess I just needed my brother." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	dear brother

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I FINALLY FINISHED THIS SHOW AND IT WAS SO GOOD AND I"M FREAKING OBSESSED AND I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR SO LONG so please enjoy this fic of Damon writing a letter to Stefan (post season 8.)  
> NO SLASH. Just brotherly love.  
> Spoilers ahead!!
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to the CW and LJ Smith (but this fic is only based on the TV show because I haven’t read the books yet.) 
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.

_ Dear Brother, _

_ There’s all these things I should have said to you in person and I never got the chance. Let’s face it: even if we had more time, I probably wouldn’t have said them anyway. Because I’m selfish. And I know I said I wouldn’t be selfish with Elena, but I shouldn’t have been selfish with you, either. _

_ You’re my brother. I never really hated you. I think, deep down, I was jealous that you had everything. The girl, the best friend, the perfect life and bunny diet. _

_ But now you have nothing and I have everything. And it’s the worst, Stefan. Because I don’t deserve any of this. You’ve always been the one who should have been happy. You’ve always been the one who tried. _

_ You have been there for me when nobody else was. I should have been there for you. I’m the older one- I’m supposed to die first. I was supposed to see you grow up and help raise Caroline’s munchkins and be the best man at my wedding.  _

_ What really kills me (no pun intended) is that I didn’t get to tell you I’m sorry. For everything. For Mystic Falls way back when Elena first came into our lives, for killing Lexie. For not finding you in that safe. I kick myself everyday over how I treated you. _

_ Because the thing is, brother, I promised you an eternity of misery. And that eternity shouldn’t have ended with you dead. It wasn’t nearly long enough _

_ Damn you for being smart and taking vervain, Stefan. Damn you for leaving me here. And mostly, damn you for dying- damn you for dying for  _ me.

_ I don’t know if I’ll see you again. But know this- I love you. Thank you. _

_ And between us, brother? I would pick you over me every single time. _

_ Love, _

_ your super humble brother, _

_ Damon _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
